


The Devil and The Fool

by ihaveausername



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Collars, Dominant Nadia (The Arcana), F/F, F/M, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Lesbian Sex, Nadia (The Arcana) Route - Reversed Ending, Nadia (The Arcana) Route Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, Top Nadia (The Arcana), gender neutral appentice, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 17:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihaveausername/pseuds/ihaveausername
Summary: Set during Nadia's reversed route. That collar was really pretty right?





	The Devil and The Fool

The Devil and The Fool

You don’t know how long you have been here. Sat in a field practicing your magic time just flowed away from you. The silent guardians stand beside you unmoving, they hold no answers. You sigh placing your hand back into your lap cutting off the magic swirling around before you. It had taken you days to walk here, at least what you perceived as days, but you knew as soon as you turned your feet back home you would return to her in an instant. You stand brushing yourself off, tidying your robes self consciously, you knew she never cared how you appeared to her, only that you did. 

You were pulled as if by an invisible string, your feet moving without thought until you stood in front of her Palace. It towered above the landscape permanently basked in red light, it used to unnerve you but with everyday that passed you found yourself accepting your new home, your new life. Walking through the halls there were more faceless creatures than usual, she must be setting something in motion you thought to yourself. Anxiety rose in your chest, she might be too busy to see you. You shook the notion out of your head as the doors to the great hall loomed above you; there was no need to worry, the Devil always had time for her Fool. The guardians opened the doors, making light work of the heavy wood. 

Nadia was draped over the throne, her body strong and beautiful; the sight of her still took your breath away. “My Darling” at the sight of you she turned sitting up, power seemed to ooze out of every movement. “You were gone so long, I was about to send for you.” Her smile lit up your very soul, you walk over careful not to rush as your body wants to. 

“I am sorry Nadia” you approach her obediently kneeling at her feet “I was caught up with practice.” Somehow her smile warms further; she leans down and plants a kiss onto your lips, the sight of you at her feet filling her with pleasure. 

“I am glad you are here now my love” she runs a clawed hand over your hair sending shivers through your body. She flicks her wrist wordlessly dismissing any remaining guardians in the hall, you barely notice them leave, caught in the sight of the Devil. “I have a present for you” she smiles, fangs pressing gently against her bottom lip. Excitement makes you shiver, you sit up on your heels eager for whatever she has to give you. Her clawed hand twists and when she leans forward towards you a golden collar dangles from her talons. The sight makes you swallow nervously but you know, you are certain that Nadia would never do anything to hurt you. With everything that has changed, the world, the Arcana, your life, the Love that Nadia holds for you never will. Her other hand moves down taking your chin moving it up to expose your throat. “Do you like it?” 

“Yes” the word leaves your lips before you even need to think. “Very much” the pleasure radiates off the Devil infecting you. “Thank you” you lean forward to kiss the hand that holds your chin but she pulls away a mischievous smile spreading across her lips. 

“Not yet” she reassures your disappointment stroking gently through your hair. “Try it on before you decide how thankful you are” you lick your lips subconsciously, moistening them. “Come here” she opens her arms to invite you onto her lap; she doesn’t need to ask twice. Quickly you straddle her thighs enjoying the feeling of your robe riding up around your legs. Her hand returns to your chin lifting it, she takes a moment to savour the sight before bringing the cool metal to your skin. It is cold but it only sends tingles of pleasure down your spine at the contact. The intricately jewelled collar fits snugly around your neck, leaving just enough room for one of Nadia’s fingers to fit in between, she uses this to pull you forward as she fastens the clasp. “Beautiful” she presses a kiss into the gem set in the centre. You run your fingers along the metal, it settles into place comfortably, almost like it was always meant to be there. 

“Thank you” you repeat feeling warmth pool between your legs, your hips shift slightly searching for friction. Nadia raises an eyebrow her finger still hooked in the collar. 

“Why don’t you show me how thankful you are” her breath is hot against your skin, full of lust. Obediently you lean forward desperate to feel your lips against hers. She chuckles as you hungrily kiss her your hips rocking against hers. Just as you feel fire flame behind her kiss you pull back, she frowns immediately pressing possessive hands into your hips keeping you on her lap. “Pet” her voice is warning. You press kisses onto her neck mouth curving in pleasure at her need for you. 

“Give me time to work” you feel her shiver under your touch, your kisses burn into her skin. Feeling her impatience you slip off her lap while her grip is loosened. You return to your place on your knees at her feet. Her gaze follows you down capturing you in its light, for a second you think you might be lost in the moment, trapped forever under her. A hand through your hair brings you back, her claws grip tightly, not painful but tight enough to hold your head in her control. Agonisingly slowly you place a hand on her thigh pushing gently; she lifts her thighs, spreading her legs delectably before you. 

“You are mine” another possessive hand moves to your body pulling away your robes as if they were never there. “Mine” she repeats a fierce hunger in her eyes making you flush under the power of it. Once you only wear the collar she hooks her finger through again pulling you up between her legs. Her fangs scrape over the line of your jaw sending electricity flashing across your body, her breath hot washing over your trembling skin. “Say you are mine.” 

“I am yours” the words need no hesitation. A satisfied murmur rumbles from her lips as she sits back in her throne.

“Say it again” 

“I am yours” the words send pleasure coursing through your body. Not able to hold back any longer she pulls your collar forward so your lips collide with the inside her thighs. You kiss her feeling the shivers travel along her legs, a gasp escaping her lips as her nerves are set on fire. You feel her frustration in her grip on your hair, tightening, pushing you closer to her sex. You continue teasing kisses pressed everywhere but where she wants. When another laboured sigh leaves her lips you give in. Your tongue delicately beginning to explore between her legs, within a few swipes her grip on you tightens further as her thighs quiver against your head. Encouraged you allow your movements become faster, touching and pressing in all the places you know sends ecstasy through her body. Her approach to completion is signalled by a loud moan and a hard curse. You smile, you can’t have been at work for more than a few minutes, you can feel her frustration at herself but there is nothing she can do to push back her pleasure any longer. 

You grip her thigh, it is usually her who leaves marks but this time you know your efforts will last at least until the next morning. You wince slightly as your face is thrust further forward pulling at your hair painfully, it is not a pain you mind. You work faster, concentrating and soon she falls apart before you. Her legs quiver wrapping around you so her heels press into your back trapping you in her pleasure. Her gasps and moans fill you with ecstasy; you wish you could live in the moment forever, trapped between her legs, filled with the electricity of her orgasm. You pull her through, licking tenderly, elongating her pleasure for as long as you can. She pants still holding you in a vicelike grip quiet moans still issuing from her lips. Finally she releases you only to pull you up onto her lap showering you with kisses as soon as her body allows. 

“Mine” she repeats over and over touching every part of you she can “mine.” Her bliss is yours and soon you find yourself draped in her lap basking in her afterglow. “My Love” you open your eyes not sure when they had closed. 

“Yes” you look up at the Devil drinking in every part of her face as if you might never see it again. Her hand lifts into your view; you hear a clink and see a small golden chain wrapped around her claws. 

“You are mine” she leans forward and attaches one end of the chain to the collar still beautifully pressed against your throat. “No one else’s” you follow her movements with your eyes; she attaches the other end of the chain to the arm of her throne. As the lock closes pleasure washes over you, you are hers, claimed by the Devil. She presses a kiss onto your mouth “mine”.


End file.
